


Make You Miss Me

by Lokis_LunaInsanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, CoC, F/M, Lots of it, One-Shot, Sex, Smut, ashittyoneshot, fantasies, forfun, sexualcontent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_LunaInsanity/pseuds/Lokis_LunaInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Janet weren't ever supposed to have met, but they did. Her insignificant life among many of the humans he has met were never important; at least until Janet came along. A shy hermit; with virtually no people skills. Yet, for days he's been watching her go about her evenings with her friend, it seemed to a club; where the two drank and eventually the two would wander home. So he thought he might as well enjoy it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Miss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To all you Crowley lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+all+you+Crowley+lovers).



> I literally started writing this for my enjoyment; and I thought hey, why not share it with other Crowley lovers? Plus it'll show how rusty I am. Anyhow, I intend for this to be a one-shot but if I end up making more than one chapter, I apologize. Haha 
> 
> It's literally just smut but with a bit of story thrown in. Enjoy. ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> *I also have a Crowley/OFC fanfiction I'm working on that is going to be mutiple chapters but I needed to get this out of my system so I can concentrate on a real plot.*

Janet watched as the same man she's seen for the past week stroll in as if he owned the world. He dressed like it too. Two men flanked him as he walked over to his usual table, filled with expensive booze and even women as it happens. Well considering he's actually quite attractive it isn't a surprise. "Janet, girl. You have got to stop staring at him, or I'm gonna walk you over there and make you say hello." Said Ness, her best friend since high school. The two frequented this bar and lately this guy had been invading her senses and even her dreams now. Janet looked to her friend and rolled her eyes. "Look- I'm not that thirsty....I just like to look is all." Janet said sipping her second drink of the night. The bitter tasting wine turning warm in her throat as it slid down.  
She heard one of the women surrounding the group of men giggle as he leaned in and whispered things into her ear. Janet could have sworn the girls were loud on purpose but who wouldn't be when a man that handsome and obviously well off, doted on you. "Dude, if you look like that at them, they'll definitely notice you....do you actually want that?" Ness said with a grimace. She knew Janet didn't like attention and she knew she'd be just another notch on the passing strangers belt. She didn't do one-night stands, it just wasn't her thing.  
"Ugh, maybe we should go out and dance, eh?" She said, motioning towards the dance floor with a nod. A couple of guys were watching them but Janet didn't pay them any mind. She just wanted to be free tonight and to enjoy her night off. Ness smiled, she was so happy she barely said a word before she put her drink down and grabbed Janet and half dragged the girl towards the dance floor. Ness was more outgoing and honestly much better looking by most standards. Redheaded, leggy and thin. Most men fantasies' were made when they saw her. Janet knew that too, her eyes were remarkable as well, bright green. Offsetting her hair making her look even more of a shining star.  
Janet a bit on the heavier side, with a decent shape to her and a huge mass of curly, kinky hair. Her eyes a dark brown didn't catch much attention but most men didn't care for a girl who sweated more than they did. Once they made it over to the dance floor, DNCES', Toothbrush began to play. Janet giggled as her best friend motioned for her to join her as she swayed to the beat. A few men had already started to stare as she wiggled her eyebrows at Janet. Making a suggestive stance as she wiggled her hand out for her. "Oh....you..damnit." Moving over to her friend she gripped her hand as the two swung their hips with each other. The two giggled at their silly acting. The men were practically drooling when Ness turned her back to Janet and started to grind against her. Janet snickered and gripped her hips as she did this. The music pounding in her ears and hot bodies nearing them didn't bother her for once and that felt good.

Maybe it was her drinks kicking in, or perhaps it was the fact that the song playing was her recent anthem? Ah well, whatever.  
Once the song started to die down, the two slowed down and hugged one another, laughing as they walked hand in hand towards their table. As the made their way though, they were stopped by a pair of men who were more than happy to buy the two a drink, if they'd drink them with the two men. Janet looked to Ness with a shrug. "No thanks, but I don't think she minds." She didn't like holding her back and Ness gave her a knowing look. It was her asking her silently if she would be okay, alone. Nodding and squeezing her hand before letting go, she waved them off. If she wasn't mistaken she was sure the other guy who was obviously meant for Janet looked relieved. Oh well, less of a hassle later. 

The sounds of laughter hit her ears again as she sat down. Grabbing her drink she gulped down the contents before she ordered a few shots. Damn it, why was she so damn shy!? Why did she even bother coming to places like this? She knew the answer to that, because she wanted to be able to have a normal life and experience what most humans did; Ness had broken her resolve and gotten her to go to a club a few months ago, and since then the two have gotten it down to a science. Ness would party and Janet would stay back and make sure the two made it home, alive and safe. A deep longing told her to just take her chances and walk over towards the grinning hotshot but she just couldn't muster the courage.  
Once she saw the shots she gulped them down too; and before she could think better of her judgement, she'd lost about half of it after the fifth shot of burning whiskey. Her mind raced as the song changed to a softer tempo and Saving Abel's', Addicted played. Janet felt her muscles relax and her mind start to wander. She'd rebuffed a few more guys who were giving her looks. She didn't want those idiots. She wanted to ride one of the big boys. Looking back again, she spotted the boss of the group. He wasn't particularly the most handsome of the group. He was shorter and had less of a hairline, but his shadowy look he had going on, made her heart race. Then before she could stop it, his eyes wandered a moment before landing on hers'. Janet gasped and turned away quickly. Her breathing coming out in soft huffs.

His eyes were normal for a moment then they were black; but she was certain she'd seen something else, maybe she should switch to non-alcoholic drinks. After all she needed to make sure they got home tonight. "Hello love, fancy a talk?" A gruff accented voice said next to her. Janet felt her body stiffen as she slowly turned towards the voice. Her body knew it before she saw him; the man who she'd been fantasizing about for weeks was now standing beside her, hands in his pockets and a grin on his face.

"I-I...I...no. Sorry about that, I was just- um." He shook his head and let out a chuckle. "Love, are you alright? Perhaps you need to go home, it seems like you've had more than eno-" Janet slapped her hand on the table, making the man stop mid sentence. She knew it was the alcohol talking but she hated being told what she could and couldn't handle. She'd been told that all her life and she was damn sure tired of hearing it. Her eyes narrowed as the handsome strangers face contorted into a confused yet interested glance. "Look- I can stop whenever I want to, and if you want to talk, how about we do it somewhere I can hear you better, yes?" Janet said, standing up and nodding towards the bathrooms. Janet couldn't believe what she was doing, but the power of alcohol we're strange. Making her way towards the bathrooms she casually waited next to the women's bathroom, she was shocked when the stranger didn't quickly follow her. Instead he grabbed her last shot and drank it, making sure to watch her as he licked his lips. Making a beeline for her, Janet began to somewhat regret her decision until he gripped her hand and quickly whisked them into he bathroom. 

Before she could question her situation though, he'd pushed her against a wall, his eyes staring into hers as he grinned. He was a bit shorter than she thought but still taller than her by a few inches. "Now. We can talk." He said with a wink.Janet knew if she talked she'd run- but tonight, she was tired of running and while he was here, she might as well enjoy herself; but bathroom sex? Is that how she wanted this to go? When would she ever get another chance to shag him? Ah, screw it. Before she could talk herself out of it again, she bite her lower lip before she leaned in and kissed him. She was surprised to feel him kiss back. The kiss deepened as his hand slid from the wall and onto her shoulder, before she knew it he had her flipped over and facing the wall. Janet felt his lips on her neck, nipping and kissing down her shoulder. "I, I don't normally do this...I mean in- ah. I mean- in bathrooms." Janet said between gasps. Her back instinctively arched as he gripped her breasts through her thin black dress. Her bra thankfully covered up her hardening nipples. "I bet you don't." He said as he took one hand away from her breasts as he let it drift to the hem of her dress. Lifting it past her panties. Showing off the red lace of her g-string.  
Janet felt her senses telling her to stop him, but her body didn't want him to. She felt his hand rubbing her hot center as he prodded and poked at the lace. "You may not think this is right, but your body likes it, and your panties tell me so." Came his gravelly voice again, right before his finger dipped into her core. Making her cry out in surprise and pleasure. She could feel his fingers inside of her, pushing and stretching her. "Ahh--fu-fuck."She said in a whimper. Her legs were slowly widening as he continued his assault on her neck and his hand gripped her breast. "Yes, love. I will- give me a second...I want you to enjoy this, and remember."

"Ah-ah...what...what is your name..." She didn't know why she wanted to know but she really did. "Call me, Crowley, love." He said into her ear, like a whisper. Making her shiver as his fingers pushed further into her. "Ohhh, Cr-crowley, eh? I-I'm, Janet. Mmm." She said through her moans and whimpers. She felt her walls start to tighten, she couldn't believe she was getting off on being touched in a public place and was so eager for it. His fingers slipped out of her suddenly, but before she could say anything, a larger and more pronounced pressure formed at her entrance. She knew it wasn't his fingers this time. It was all him. She gasped as he pushed into her, slowly. Janet felt her fingers dig into the dirty brick wall of the bathroom as he pushed his large member into her tight center. "Ah!- you're...large...shit." Janet said with a groan.  
"So I've been told. Three extra inches, goes a long way." He said the last part with a grunt as he fully sheathed himself into her. "Now get ready for the fun bit, sweetheart." He said as he slid out of her quickly before pounding into her, making her have to bite her lip from squealing. He was very large and it hurt but it was quickly disappearing as pleasure took over her senses. Here she was, in a bathroom, with a stranger, who was thoroughly fucking her and not even once was she concerned about anything else but this. Janet felt her body heating up and her muscles tightening. 

She was gonna be sore in the morning. "Oh- fuck, you're so wet...good girl." He ground out, this was the moment she realized his accent. Janet felt her mind remembering it as called out her name softly before he pulled out of her, turning her around and pushing her towards the counter top where the sinks were. Thankfully it was dry as her almost bare ass touched the counter. This time she could see his face and it made her blush. "Aren't you a shy one, eh. Well we'll have to fix that, won't be, love?" He said this as his eyes locked with hers. His hands gripped her hips and he pulled her toward his waiting cock. His eyes glistened with a knowing look. Janet knew what he wanted and she nodded a bit. He took her que and pushed himself back into her. Making her head roll back as she moaned. His hips working his member deep into her. Janet saw the dark gleam again like before, until he leaned in and kissed her senseless. His lips were so soft, gripping his hair in her hands she pulled a bit. She felt his body jolt a bit as he bite down on her lip a bit, a groan escaped as she returned the favor. 

Janet couldn't get enough of him. One of his hands found her breast again and started pulling at the nipple poking through her dress. Janet moaned into his mouth as he continued to thrust into her. She felt her muscles start moving again, she was close and she knew she couldn't hold it too much longer. He must have known because he broke the kiss and grinned at her, Janet felt her face heat up as he watched her as if he were waiting for something. "It's okay love, I swear I'll like it...let go." Janet felt her heart skip a beat as he gripped her hips and pulled her further toward him, then she felt it, him hitting her sweet spot and she started to come undone. She wanted to hide herself from him, but she knew that was impossible. Without much choice, Janet felt her body start to spasm. "C-ooo,Oh Crowley...I'm gonna- ah!" She said as her eyes closed and her mouth opened and let out a scream of pleasure. Her body started to shake as she climaxed. She felt him slowly pound in and out as he rode out her climax before he did so. His mouth found hers again as he came.

"Mmm...fuck, love. That was brilliant."He said nipping her lip, his eyes locked with hers as he rubbed his thumb against her cheek. Her dark skin reddened by their furious intercourse made her slightly dizzy. He must have noticed because he chuckled and helped her down from the counter. Once he was done cleaning himself up. He winked at her before he left her there, thoroughly exhausted and down a pair of panties. She'd have to carry them in paper towels until she made it home. Once she thought enough time had passed, she walked out to find Ness standing near the door, her hands on her hips. She looked upset but then her face broke out into a grin. "So it was you, howling in there? Your lucky I can hold my pee! Come on girl. You need to drive, and I want details...allll of them!" She said, leading her towards the front doors. She'd already grabbed their bags from the check room. Before they left though, she looked back to see the V.I.P table was empty except for their leftover wine bottle and glasses. 

Once the reached her car she unlocked the dark mustang with a sigh of relief, but stopped short when she opened her door and a white card fell out of the crease of the door. Before she could grab it out of her seat, her best friend found it. "What's it say, nosy?" She said getting into the car and closing the door as she started the car. "It says...Crowley and theres a number on it...what the fuck?" She heard her slur the words a bit. "It just says, six six six. What the hell kind of number is that? Is this some sort of cruel joke?" Janet sighed, "Seriously?" Taking the card from her friend she looked at the card and saw the deep red text. It really was just his name and those three numbers. "Whoa....dude...who the fuck did you sleep with?!" Ness said, taking a sip of a leftover soda in the car. "I-I don't know....." Janet said as she placed the card in her cup holder," Look lets just get home, okay...then we can talk."

"Fine, but you owe me...all the details. I mean it." Ness said her head leaning back against the headrest. Shaking her head, Janet pulled out of the parking lot, at the turn signal she checked her rear view, only to see, Crowley smirking at her, standing next to the two men he'd brought with him. "Dude!" She said, trying to alert Ness to what she saw. "W-what?!" Ness, replied with a yawn. "Its him, Ness. Look!" She said pointing back toward the parking lot. "What are you talking about- it's empty." She said through another yawn. Looking back Janet couldn't believe it, the men and Crowley were gone. No other cars had left though. So where-where did they go. "Dude, how many drinks did you, have?" Ness said with a snort. "Don't worry, maybe we'll see him again." Janet had a feeling she wouldn't but at least she finally did something out of the ordinary. With a grin she shook her head and pulled out onto the street and on the way home. "Eh, maybe we will."


End file.
